


So much love to give

by HedgehogWrites



Series: Draco, Harry and Ginny’s lovely little adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All in consent, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Face-Fucking, Ginny Is Awesome, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Started out as crack, but turned dead serious, except Harry is still a high ranked Auror, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogWrites/pseuds/HedgehogWrites
Summary: Harry finds out Ginny has been writing fanfics about him and Draco Malfoy.This started out as crack fic for Ginny’s birthday, but it turned into an angsty, smutty multi-chaptered fic about Harry loving two people at the same time. But do they love him back? Will he jeopardize the love of his wife and the new-found friendship with Draco Malfoy to follow his heart?I’ll try to post a chapter every day. Edit: it’s finished!“I pull back a bit. ‘Fuck my mouth?’ I ask him. He looks at me with pupils so dilated, I can barely distinguish the beautiful emerald color. Not that I’m complaining. Everyone should have someone who looks at you that feral.”





	1. Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! Back again, with some nice polyamorous, smutty stuff. It’s Ginny’s birthday today, so I wanted to surprise her with a crack-y fic about Harry finding out she’s been writing fan fiction about him and Draco.
> 
> Our Harry had a mind of his own though, as he engaged in an angsty conversation with Ginny, showing how capable he is of love and how much love he has to give.
> 
> I will update this regularly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry discovers Ginny’s online secrets, but Ginny finds out she’s not the only one harbouring a skeleton in her Potions cabinet.

‘Ginny, what is this?’ Harry is standing at the table holding my brand new iWiz in his hands. I can hear the understated anger in his voice.

Shit. 

Feigning innocence I reply: ‘What are you talking about Harry?’

‘This.‘ He shows me the iWiz. It is open at the notes section. A very explicit scene is flashing up there. One that’s rather well written by DrarryShipper1981, if I may say so myself.

‘It’s the notes section of my iWiz.’

‘Yes love, your mum can see that too. What I mean is, what is this dirt I’m reading?’ His green eyes are smoldering with suppressed anger, waiting to burst out.

Quickly raking my brain for an excuse, I tell him: ‘I don’t know. What is in the notes? Maybe it’s something that was already there? I told you we should’ve bought a new iWiz, not a refurbished one.’ Yes, that sounds plausible. I’m real glad my fantasy also comes in handy when hiding stuff from my husband.

Harry sighs. ‘You do remember I’m an auror, do you? I checked the creation date out of habit.’

Of course he has bloody fucking checked the dates. I sigh too. And roll my eyes. That will teach him.

‘At first I thought it was just some porn you read when bored. I understand, Gin, your sports injury makes you restless. I really do. But this? You didn’t only read it, you created the fucking stuff!’

Harry is swearing. He normally doesn’t, that’s why I know he’s serious. It’s time to send in the big guns, so I make my lip tremble and start crying.

‘Fucking hell, don’t even start this. I see this all day.’ Frustrated, Harry runs his hand through his hair. ‘Oh no, auror Potter. I didn’t do this. It must be a mistake.’ He tells me in a high pitched mock voice. ‘And then the waterworks start.’ He adds bitterly.

Did I tell you it’s difficult to live together with a bloody competent auror? Someone who’s heard every fucking excuse, defense and explanation? Someone who has seen every sodding crime there is to see and has developed a sixth sense for lying? Someone who’s still in Sherlock mode when he’s at his own freaking home?

Harry is ranting on. ‘So don’t you fucking dare to start, Ginny Weasley. I can see right through your bloody deceit!’

He really is seriously pissed now. I can tell. Okay. Only one way to go now. I’ll just dust off the hysterics. I’m sorry dear, but you asked for it. I pout my lips, as I angrily seize the iWiz out of his hands.

‘You have no bloody right’, Suddenly I’m yelling too, as pent-up anger surfaces, ‘No fucking bloody right to read my stuff. I’m not one of your criminals. You didn’t bring a search warrant. Last time I looked I wasn’t in an interrogation room. You have no right to go all ‘oh-I’m-the-high-and-almighty-auror’ on me. You understand? If you want to know something about it? YOU COULD HAVE BLOODY WELL ASKED LIKE A NORMAL WIZARD BEING.’ I stomp upstairs like a petulant Hogwarts first year, iWiz clutched to my chest with one hand, the other flipping him off. Hmm, I’m more upset than I thought.

I spell the door of our bedroom shut with an ear deafening bang, like the mature grown up I am. I fling my iWiz on the bed. Fuck, my knee hurts. The familiar throbbing pain jolts through my kneecap and makes its way to my hip. If only this fucking injury would go away, I could play again. In the air, all the build up frustration could get out. Now I’m stuck here, writing for the Quibbler about a sport I love so dearly. Feeling sorry for myself, while my husband is angry with me. Way to go, babe!

I start sobbing. Frustrated, I bury my head in my pillow. My eyes start hurting from crying when I hear the stairs creaking. ‘Can I come in?’ Harry sounds reasonable from the other side of the door. But I’m not ready to talk, so I stay silent. He can’t force me to talk.

‘If you don’t reply, I’ll take it as a yes.’ Bloody auror husband. Knowing me through and through. The door opens and I hear the floor boards creaking. The bed sags a bit where he sits his muscular butt.

‘I’m sorry.’

I stay quiet for a bit. Let him sweat on it.

Sighing, he starts getting up. He knows how stubborn I can be.

‘I’m sorry too.’ My voice comes out muffled because of the pillow. Harry sits back down.

After a few silent moments, he asks me: ‘You know, we could have an entirely better conversation when you’re not attempting to eat our pillows?’

It makes me smirk, even though I’m still mad at him. Knowing I’ve been a true arse too, I lift my head up. ‘It would taste better with a bit of Marmite, I agree.’

‘You hate Marmite.’

‘Imagine how the pillows taste, if I find Marmite-ing them an improvement.’ We both laugh. My eyes are puffy.

‘I’m sorry for being an utter pillock. I should’ve talked to you like your husband, not as an auror. You were right, okay?’ I nod silently. ‘But I still want to know what I just read and why. Could we talk about it? I promise I’ll try not to lose my temper.’

I swallow. ‘Please, don’t be mad, okay?’ My eyes are starting to brim up with tears again.

He nods as I sit up. ‘You know how I started that online writing course?’ He nods again. ‘The stories I have been writing were received rather okay. But they didn’t get a lot of feedback. So I switched to fan fiction.’ Harry looks questioningly.

‘Fan fiction are stories written by fans about their favorite character-pairings and fandoms.’

‘I know, love. Don’t remind me. You know how many of those, featuring me, arrived every day before we got a privacy filter on our house to only let the owls in with real mail?’ He rolls his eyes. 

Of course he knows that. I’d almost forgotten. We would get howlers, love letters, marriage proposals, propositions to dispose of me, love potions and loads of fics from writers, that left nothing to the imagination. Some even starring me. I would never admit it to my dear husband, but I secretly read several rather explicit adventures, feeling incredibly flustered.

I swallow. He’s still looking at me questioningly, his brow furrowed and his eyes earnest.

‘I tried different fandoms, but I’m too old for all the new shows and bands the young girls and boys write about. So I tried a few others, but all the fandoms from our youth are almost dead and have practically no followers. So my fics still weren’t being read.’

He looks at me puzzled. Well, puzzled doesn’t quite do it justice. He looks at me like he’s a squib and I just explained in detail how to cast a Patronus. His lips are slightly parted.

‘So I tried out Sherlock. That was an improvement. People started reading my fics and commenting on them. It was great! I even got kudos. But Sherlock didn’t feel good to write. He is a rather... emotionally distant character. So I switched to the other fandom that has fangirls and fanboys of all ages.’ I’m silent. 

Harry looks at me, waiting for more. When it doesn’t come, he tells me more than he asks: ‘So you started writing Harry Potter fics.’ Averting my eyes, I nod. I feel a flush creeping over my cheeks.

‘Is that why you keep on questioning me when we’re having sex? How it feels to come? Scrutinizing my cock as if you want to memorize how it looks? Suddenly deepthroating when you’ve never shown an interest in it before?’

‘Uhm.. yes?’ 

He lets out a dry chuckle. ‘And here’s me thinking you wanted to spice up our sex life. But why... why with Malfoy of all characters? Why couldn’t you write, I don’t know, about Ron and Hermione after the Yule ball?’

‘Gross, that’s my brother! It’d feel like incest, writing that!’

‘Bad example. Why not write about how Dean and Seamus shared their first kiss during that game of Truth or Dare?’ I shake my head. No real stories shall be written. It has to be fantasy. ‘Or... or... Snape and Parkinson in detention?’

‘That’s a great idea.’ Out of habit I grab my iWiz, wanting to jot the ideas down. His stern look makes me freeze in my movement, iWiz halfway in the air. I put it down. Plot bunnies can wait. Conversations with your real life husband are way more important.

‘I started writing about us, you know. But people don’t ship us. They think we’re too vanilla. Too domestic. They write me like I’m some direct gal who knows exactly what she wants in bed and knows no shame, and you as Mister Perfect, Forgiving Auror and Saviour of all Wizardkind, with rock solid abs that could crush a walnut when you’re doing crunches.’ He sniggers.

‘Fics about us have no suspense. No crackling chemistry. No bad guys. Unless you count the ones where we’re eloping with one of my brothers.’ 

Harry looks disgusted. ‘Really? Yuk. Which brother, though? I hope it is Bill. He has some awesome scars.’ A small smile tugs on the corner of his mouth. I throw my pillow at him.

‘So I thought about who would be the most unlikely partner for you. One with whom you could have crackling, kinky intercourse. And I came up with Malfoy. As if you would ever have steaming hot sex with him.’ I hear myself talking and suddenly know how stupid it sounds. Me, writing about Harry and his former arch nemesis. I feel so silly, I laugh a bit. Expecting Harry to laugh too, I look at him.

Harry is silent. He looks at his hands. I see him struggling with something.

‘Harry?’ He doesn’t reply. ‘Har? You can talk to me, luv. What’s up? Did you find the stories a tad bit arousing? It’s nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of DrarryShipper1981’s readers seem to think so.’ He gets up and starts pacing the room.

‘I... We... Draco...’ 

Draco? Not Malfoy? What the fuck is coming?

‘I.. I don’t know how to tell you this. I never wanted to keep it a secret. I just never knew how to tell you.’

‘You’re scaring me, Harry. Please, just get it out.’

‘He fucked me, okay? He fucked me thrice after the war and I loved it. There. Then I met you again, and we broke up.’ Harry falls down on a chair and buries his head in his hands. Is he crying?

‘Har? Harry? Are you crying?’ I get up and kneel before him. My hands find his face and grab it. I wipe away his tears. ‘Look at me. Talk to me.’

Harry looks me in the eyes. His looks crestfallen. My heart breaks. ‘Harry, were you... are you in love with Malfoy?’ He averts his eyes. ‘You are, aren’t you?’ I ask in a soft voice. He gives the tiniest of nods. I don’t know what to say.

So I kiss him. Gently, on his lips. I stroke his hair and tell him sweet words. How I feel for him. How he deserves happiness after all he’s been through. How much I want to see him content. He looks at me again, unable to grasp my reaction. 

‘Why aren’t you mad?’

I have to swallow a lump. I don’t want to lose him, but I don’t want him unhappy for the rest of his life. ‘Oh love, I guess it all just clicked into place. Your animosity against Malfoy. Your aversion to Scorp and Al’s friendship. The sadness after the war. I think deep down I’ve always known. Why do you think my fics came so easily? Question is, what are we going to do about this?’ I lower my hands. Tears are streaming down my cheeks too. I love this man. It’d break my heart if he should leave me.

He grabs my wrists, his emerald eyes blazing. ‘Just to be clear. I love you too. I don’t know how it’s possible, but it is. I love you, Gin. I would never do anything to jeopardize that. That’s why I never told you. That’s why I broke up with Draco. So I could be with you. But it broke my heart, choosing between two goods.’ He looks so vulnerable, so miserable, I have to hug him. The position is awkward, me sitting on the floor. He pulls me onto his lap and just holds me. Both of us are crying, our tears forming wet spots on out clothes.

Gradually, we both calm down. The crying subsides to tiny sobs. We’re both silent, save for the blubbering sounds we make every now and then. They sound awful. And somehow funny. 

Our laughing starts at the same time. First it’s hesitant, small titters that turn into giggles and chuckles, developing into a full fledged fit of roaring laughter. Tears are steaming down our cheeks, but this time not from sadness. I clutch my belly and have to stop, because my abs are hurting too much. But every time I look at Harry’s broad smile, a new fit of giggles starts.

Sniffling from laughter, I tell him ‘We have to talk about this, okay? But not right now. Let’s order some food.’

He looks at me, his eyes a mixture of love, tenderness and merriness. But for the first time in years I also see the hurt. How could I have been so blind? Me, who has an emotion antenna that picks up all feelings around me, so much it sometimes leaves me depleted?

‘You are the most wonderful spouse a man could ever wish for, you know.’ He kisses me on the lips. It feels good. I straddle him as I deepen the kiss and before we know it, we’re making out like a bunch of randy Hogwarts fifth years. The kisses are passionate, just as Harry’s passionate about everything. He holds me so tight, I almost can’t breathe. Well, breathing is overrated as it is anyway, so no complaining from me.

Harry picks me up and walks us over to the bed. I wrap my legs around him. Having an auror partner does have its perks. They’re strong as a herd of Hungarian Horntails.

Effortless he places me onto the bed, never stopping his sloppy kisses. I cup his cheeks as I kiss back, letting my tongue flick over his lips. His hands travel down to my breasts, caressing my nipples. I feel my cunt getting wet in an instant. Who knew I still had fluids left after all that crying?

I rub my good knee between his legs, grinding it at just the right spot. When you’re a couple as long as we have been, it’s easy to arouse your partner. You know all the right spots. Using my knee as leverage, I flip Harry over. He looks at me appreciatively as I start unbuttoning his trousers. I take out his half hard cock. ‘This won’t do’, I tell him as I pull back his foreskin and start licking stripes on the crown. Harry moans. I feel his cock swelling. ‘Much better.’ He chuckles.

I take him deeper in my mouth, hollowing my cheeks and sucking him off. My mouth produces sinful sloppy sounds as I lick, suck and swallow his prick. I love giving oral sex. And I know Harry loves receiving it. His hands are on my hair, he guides me. I pull back a bit. ‘Fuck my mouth?’ I ask him. He looks at me with pupils so dilated, I can barely see the beautiful emerald color. Not that I’m complaining. Everyone should have someone who looks at you that feral as he does at me now.

I get on my back, top of my head just a bit outside the bed so I can tilt it more easily. Harry straddles me and presses his cock in my mouth, using his hand to guide it in. Careful at first, but he knows I like it rough. His mouth forms a predatory grin when he grabs my hair and pushes me onto his cock. I relax my mouth and swallow him. Deep.

‘Touch yourself.’ He tells me. He doesn’t have to say it twice, I’m already slipping my hand into my panties, finding I’m even wetter than I thought. I moan when I touch my clit, rubbing circles around it. The moan is stifled by Harry’s cock.

Harry starts fucking my face. He’s wild and sets a ferocious pace. He’s sweating and swearing. ‘By Merlin, woman, you are so gorgeous. I’m so fucking lucky to have you. Taking my cock so perfectly. Swallowing so fucking deep.’ Harry only swears when he’s incredible angry or incredible horny. This is the latter.

I have to slow down rubbing my nub, because I’m so close and I don’t want to come before Harry. I need to stay aroused to be able to take his cock this deep in my throat.

Looks like I won’t have to wait too long, as I feel Harry’s prick swelling and hardening, his pace becoming more erratic, his breathing uneven. He moans, as I circle my clit with renewed vigor. I feel my nipples hardening, my mouth twitching, my jaw tightening (for as for as you can have your mouth tightening with one very hard cock shoved in it to the hilt). I’m so close. 

Harry moans. ‘I’m gonna come. So good. You’re so good. So... ah... good... ah...’ Harry’s semen spurts deep into my throat as I come. I swallow it, seeing stars as I gently keep stroking my clit to prolong my orgasm. Harry takes out his cock and lies next to me. ‘I love it when you do that’ He tells me, looking at me like I’m the filthiest, sexiest thing alive. It makes me feel wanted.

‘Let’s order food.’ I tell him, my voice hoarse from the relentless pummeling it just endured. ‘I love it when you sound like that. Maybe you should order. Don’t you think they’ll know exactly what you did when you sound like this?’ Harry grins a lopsided smile. I swat him on the head. ‘Dork. I want Italian this time.’

When the food arrives (Curry, of course. Because that husband of mine has a strange fluff in his ears. A fluff that magically only lets through ‘Indian’ when talking about take away meals), we sit at our couch, cuddled close together. It’s a good thing the kids are all at Hogwarts, because they would’ve found our position extremely gross. I can vividly imagine Lily making gagging noises, while James gestures rudely to get Al to blush. It brings a smile on my lips. I miss them.

We eat in silence. Harry seems to want to start speaking, but decides better of it. When we’ve finished the food, spelled our plates to the kitchen and warmed up some left over tea (mum would be so disappointed with me, if she knew her only daughter turned out such a terrible housewife), we start talking at the same time.

‘Do you...’  
‘Let’s talk...’

‘You start.’  
‘No you.’

It feels like the floo calls we used to have the first year we were together, when Harry was studying and I played overseas. Both telling the other to disconnect, a game that could go on for half an hour. Ah, young love.

‘I’ll start then. Luv, I really think you should talk to him about this. About how you feel.’ 

Harry snorts. ‘Yeah. Like that will go well. He’ll hex me into next week.’  
.  
‘Har, time to pick up some of that Gryffindor bravery the Wizarding world always gives you credit for. Last time I checked Malfoy and you were on speaking terms. Please. Do it for me? What have you got to lose?’

‘You, for instance.’ He looks at me with that piercing auror stare, combined with a tightening jaw. No wonder his criminals always confessed. You want to when that stare is directed at you. Luckily I’ve known it for quite the years, so I’ve become rather immune to it.

‘You won’t lose me. I’m suggesting this, aren’t I? Now quit deflecting.’

‘I’m serious, love. I’m afraid I’ll lose it all. Your love, the fresh friendship with Malfoy, Ron and Hermione, the kids. What good will come of this? I’m a happy man. I’ve got you, the kids, our family. What more could I ever ask for?’

‘Malfoy, obviously.’ I prevent my eyes from rolling as I reply, but it costs me a year of my life. ‘You’re not entirely happy, Har. I know you. You’re not whole.’

Harry looks at me like I’ve gone mental. His nostrils are flaring a bit. That’s not a good sign. It’s just as bad as swearing. 

‘And then what? What do you fucking propose?’ Wow. Swearing and the nostril thing. I’m in for a good show. He raises his voice. ‘You and Malfoy, sharing me? Holding one sodding hand each? Cuddling in bed together? Or no, how about visiting rights? You and him discussing who will have me in the bloody weekends? Jotting the freaking times on the freaking calendar? Never showing him or you at a social event, because what the fuck would the people think? You having sex with me while his spunk is still seeping out of my bloody arse? What the fuck is wrong with you?’

I look at him intensely. ‘If that’s what it takes, then yes.’ I tell him quietly.

It takes the wind from his sails. He deflates. ‘You’re serious, aren’t you?’

‘Dead serious. Luv, life is too short to be unhappy or to give a fucking shit what other people think. If you think Malfoy could make you happy, you should pursue him.’

Harry shakes his head. ‘Promise me you’ll think about it?’ His eyes search out mine again. ‘I will if you do too. Think about the consequences, love. Okay?’ I nod, but my decision has been made.


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry tries to explain and Draco doesn’t listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry... I promise to make it up to you in chapters to come, okay?

I’m pacing through the room nervously, checking my robes for the umpteenth time. Ginny is barking mad. No, I’m barking mad, for letting her convince me this is a good idea. Maybe I should leave. Yeah, that would be the sensible thing to do. Leave and lie to Malfoy about one of the children being ill. Sounds like a plan.

But I don’t move.

I’m waiting restlessly, fidgeting with the hem of my sleeve. Get a grip of yourself, Har! You’re a big, bad auror for Merlin’s sake. Not some blubbering nervous schoolgirl. A thousand ‘What if’s’ sear through my mind. I’ve hurt Draco all those years ago. Why on earth should he want me back?

‘Potter?’

The sound of that posh voice always sends a shiver down my spine. I learned how to hide it, I almost had myself fooled I hated him.

‘Malfoy. Come in.’

He enters, looking around. ‘Nice shed you’ve got’. A smirk is playing on his lips. He’s challenging me.

‘Country residence, Malfoy. But you wouldn’t know, as you probably only own fifteen posh country villa’s the size of a castle.’

He smiles. ‘Seventeen. With marble floors and golden doorknobs. Why did you summon me?’

I could still just make up an excuse. My mind is racing. Should I do this? I must’ve hurt him then. All of a sudden a much worse thought slips through my mind. What if it never was serious for him? What if he was glad I left him?

‘Harry?’

Him using my given name jolts me into action. ‘I... I want to talk to you, Draco. About.. us.’

He looks at me with an unreadable expression. ‘What about us, Harry?’

‘I... I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did to you all these years ago.’ Does he know what I’m talking about? It could’ve been anything.

‘The scars have healed, Potter. Severus was a good healer.’

I shake my head. ‘Are you being oblivious for a reason, Draco? It’s not what I mean and you know it.’ I see anger flashing in his steely grey eyes.

‘What do you expect me to say, Harry? Why do you bring this up now?’

‘Ginny and I...’

Draco comes closer. He starts walking me over to the desk, his eyes colder that I’ve ever seen them.

‘Oh no. Oh no. You don’t get to do this to me, Potter. Not after all these years. I won’t be second best if you have lady troubles. No. The moment you’ve reconciled, you’ll go running to her, abandoning me. Again.’

‘Ginny knows.’

‘Good for her. Does she know how you screamed my name when I penetrated you? How you begged for more? Or maybe you do that for her too. Maybe she has a lovely little strap-on she uses on you. She is fiery enough to do so.’

I feel the cold edge of the desk as I thud into it. Draco is so close, I can see the fine lines near his eyes and mouth. ‘You want some nice sex? I’ll give you an owl address. They have lovely little playthings, that would gladly suck off the Boy Who Lived. But I’m not one of them. Not anymore.’

Draco’s eyes are burning as he whirls around. I follow him and grab his wrist. ‘Draco, please listen to me.’ He shakes it off. I fall onto my knees in front of him. Me, Auror Potter, begging for forgiveness. How desperate I’ve become. I beg him to stay. Beg him to listen. But he stands there, looking like a bloody statue in a muggle fountain. Unrelenting, eyes cold, skin made of marble.

He turns around and walks away. Not even looking over his shoulder. I break down. I’m crying like I’ve never cried before. Everything comes out all at once. Everything that was, all the could have been, all that’s lost. I pull my knees up and rest my head on my knees. I must let this uncontrollable grief out, or it’ll suffocate me.


	3. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco meets up with Ginny. Will it change his mind?

I should apparate, but my head is spinning. I’m too shellshocked, apparating is not safe. I decide to walk. Every step clears my mind a bit. When I’m close to my home, I see Mrs. Potter walking down the street. Too late to take a detour, she has already spotted me. I wonder if she really knows.

‘Mrs. Potter.’ I give her a courteous nod when passing.

‘Mr. Malfoy.’ She replies, as she walks by. Suddenly, I hear a scream and turn around.

‘Fuck!’ I see her on the ground, face screwed up in pain, her hands grabbing her knee. I remember the Prophet writing about her injury. Took one too many bludgers to the kneecap. I walk back and help her up.

‘Are you alright?’ I ask her. She shakes her head. Tears are welling up in her eyes. She bites her lip. In her forties, she is still good looking. She has a boyish charm, a childlike openness that is somehow very attractive. I can see why Harry is still with her, even after all those years with all his undoubtedly countless fangirls trying to get into his bed. And men, a small part of my brain provides, don’t forget the countless string of men. Maybe that’s why they’re breaking up.

‘I wish I could sit around here somewhere.’ She is scanning our surroundings, her eyes resting on our front gate. Suddenly I wonder if she is as innocent as I think she is. She must know I live nearby.

‘Do you want to have a cup of tea? I live here, you know.’

‘Yes, please.’ The answer comes too quick, to eager. I support her as we walk up our garden path together. I order our tea as she settles down onto our garden bench.

When the tea arrives, the injury seems forgotten.

‘Mrs. Potter.’

‘Ginny, please.’

‘Fine, but you can keep calling me Mr. Malfoy.’ She is startled by my reply, but my eyes betray me. She smirks.

‘I take it you’ve talked to Harry, Draco?’ She emphasizes on the Draco part. I grin. This is one piece of work. Not knowing exactly how honest Harry has been, I deflect her question.

‘Why do you want to know?’

She sighs. ‘I know everything, Draco. He’s told me everything. How you fucked him thrice.’ I must look shocked, because she quickly supplements: ‘Not every intimate detail, Draco. He’s not a kiss-and-teller. But I know about your affair. About how he broke up with you when we got together. It must’ve hurt you.’

Compose yourself, Draco. You know what mother told you. If they have knowledge they will use it against you. I take on a neutral expression. ‘Why do you want to know?’ She must never know how betrayed I felt when Harry choose her over me. No one ever must.

‘I know, Draco, because if it would’ve been me, I would’ve created a scene that would shock the whole bloody Wizarding world. I definitely would’ve done some really fucked up things to get even with him, out of betrayal, anger and despair. Why didn’t you?’

Her brown eyes are blazing. This is one woman to keep on your side and into your sight. I wonder why she is really here. Did he cheat on her? Does she want to get back at him? I consider my answer for a while.

‘I... I think I was expecting it.’ As much as it pains me, this is what is was. At that time I didn’t feel I deserved happiness. I had done so many wrongs, I was a bully and a traitor. If Astoria and later Scorpius hadn’t found their way to me, who knows how I would’ve ended.

She seems to sense what going on in my head, as her expression softens. ‘You thought you didn’t deserve to be happy?’

I nod. No use in denying the obvious.

She looks at me with compassion as she continues. ‘Harry was devastated. I didn’t realize at the time. I thought is was the aftermath of the war. But he... I used to walk in and find him in our window sill, looking out over the big oak tree in our garden.’ I blush. That must’ve been the tree where we first kissed. The tree that Harry pushed me flush against when I came to apologize for my misconducts.

‘He looked so fragile in those moments, his thoughts so far away. When I asked him about it, he told me that decisions weren’t fair. That you sometimes had to choose between two good things. Two perfect things. And neither choice would ever be right. I always thought he was talking about Fred and George, or about how the death of Tonks made sure her son, Teddy, grows up in a better world. But now... ‘ She is silent for a while. I let her gather her thoughts as I sip my Earl Grey.

‘Now I’m not sure anymore. Draco, I’ve seen Harry yesterday. He... I’ve never seen him like this. I think he loves you.’

I almost choke on my tea. ‘Loves me? He has a weird way of showing. He could’ve had me then, without hesitation. But he chose you, Ginny. Not me. And now that you’re leaving him, I’m suddenly good enough?’ I feel my anger rising. She looks astonished. Maybe she didn’t expect Harry to tell me this soon. It deflates me a bit.

‘Blimey, Draco. He isn’t leaving me.’

What?

‘Tell me, did you let him explain? Or did you fill in the bloody blanks and made up your own story?’

I must look guilty, because Ginny rolls her eyes and says: ‘Men... Do all of you have the communication skills of a troll, or is it just you two? Maybe he should whack you in the head with a club and drag you into his fucking man cave by your hair. Maybe that way you would listen.’ She looks at me sternly and for the second time I wonder why she is really here.

‘He didn’t leave me. And he didn’t choose me then, not really, not with his whole heart. He just... He couldn’t choose both of us. He chose the easiest, most normal path, but don’t for a second think that made his choice easy. I think he kept on doubting until I was pregnant.’

I hum. ‘He always was a suckler for family.’

She grins. ‘Just like you, Draco Malfoy.’ She is right. I wouldn’t have missed my time with Astoria for the world, nor my dear Scorpius. If I was even forced to choose between them and Harry? I sincerely don’t know which choice I would’ve made. We drink our tea in silence, both contemplating our families. The thought strikes me I still don’t know why she is here.

‘Ginny, why are you really here?’

She gives me an intense stare that reminds me of my mother. ‘I’m here to ask you what I couldn’t find the courage for then. Because at that point I didn’t know of how much love Harry is capable. Or maybe I did, but maybe I wasn’t ready yet.’

‘For what?’ Is she about to disclose what I suspect? This can’t be. I massage the bridge of my nose.

‘I wasn’t ready to share him, Draco. I wanted him all for myself. I was selfish. I see how much he hurts now. That’s why I came here.’

I’m silent for a while. When I talk, my voice comes out more gruff than I intended. ‘I’m... I’m not good at sharing, Mrs. Potter.’

‘Neither am I. But here I am. We’ll make it work. Please, Malfoy. Give him another change.’ She looks so sincere, so altruistic, it makes my throat tighten.

‘Will you go talk to him?’ Despite myself, I nod. I must be losing my mind.

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you are thinking so far!


	4. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry is devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. I’m working on a lengthier one, hopefully today it will be finished.

I hear someone sobbing, hoarse from effort. It takes some time to realize it’s me. Somehow, the tears won’t stop flowing. Images of Draco and Ginny keep clouding my vision, war memories fusing with them. Sometimes my bloody cupboard seeps through too. I can’t control myself.

I don’t know how long I’ve been sitting here. Nor do I know how long I will remain here. I seem to have lost track of time. My eyes are sore, my throat feels like I’ve swallowed a razor. I’m sure Gin will come looking for me at some point. I don’t what I’ll do then.

I hear the pop of apparating. A part of me is relieved she’s here. Gin will know what to do. The other part isn’t ready to face her yet.


	5. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco and Harry have a talk. And snog.

I finish my tea and stare out in our garden long after Ginny has left. Deciding, I get up and apparate back to the shed the Potters call their country residence. I hesitate at the threshold. Am I really doing this? 

I open the door and find him in the exact same spot as I left him. His head is leaning against his knees, arms wrapped around them. He is crying in long, ugly sobs. The sounds tug at my heart. I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’m really doing this.

Cautious I take a small step into the greenery. Harry looks up. His beautiful face is swollen from tears, his breathing comes in small, ragged gasps. Wait, do I still think him beautiful? I’d do, don’t I? I’m so fucked. I close half the distance between me and him. Suddenly a bitter expression flickers over Harry’s face as he recognizes me.

‘Come to gloat, have you?’

I still.

‘I thought you had changed, Malfoy.’ He staggers up and makes his way over to the desk. He grabs it with one hand, as if he’s in need of support. He looks so vulnerable, so broken. I feel the urge wash over me to cradle him.

‘I don’t need your pity either. Please, leave.’ I stay where I am. 

‘LEAVE!’ He’s bellowing. One day, this voice scared me. The day we broke up. No, when he broke up with me. Now it doesn’t. Not with Ginny’s story in mind. I wonder if he was just as devastated when he told me we couldn’t see each other anymore as he is now. I didn’t notice then, but he must’ve been.

‘No.’ I tell him simply, as I cross the room. I’m close to him, I can see the almost unnatural bright green of his pretty eyes, that are cast downward. Eyes that are swollen and bloodshot. I take his chin. ‘Look at me.’

He sighs. Shoulders slumping. ‘Why? So I can see you laughing in my face? I deserve this, I know. I’ve treated you so bad. Please leave, Draco. Please. Don’t torture me anymore. Leave.’ His voice is barely a whisper.

‘Look up and check if I’m laughing.’ Reluctantly his eyes look up, searching out mine. I’m not sure what he finds there, but I feel compassion and protectiveness bubbling up. That’s unexpected. Also, standing so close to him, I feel something else. Something I can’t place yet.

‘You’re not... not gloating?’ He says it like he expects me to burst into a fit of taunting laughter. Really, Potter. I thought after all these years we were way beyond that. Before I can get angry, I see I shimmer of hope fleet over his face. He quickly schools it, but his impulsive Gryffindor nature has already showed me what he feels.

‘Nope. Not gloating.’ He’s searching my eyes for deceit. I feel a small smile tugging at my lips. ‘What do your auror senses tell you, Potter? What’s the verdict?’ 

He narrows his eyes, only to widen them, brows shooting upwards. It’s comical to look at his rapidly changing features. But I’m dwindling. If I want to know if we’ve still got a change, I need to focus. My hand seems to have a mind of its own as it wanders to his unruly mop of hair. It’s still as soft as it was then, a few silvery strings making it even more beautiful. My other hand travels from his chin to his hip. He catches it and weaves his fingers through mine, The feeling of his hand on mine sends magical shocks through me. He pulls me closer with his other hand.

This close to Harry, I can smell him. It’s a male smell, strong, musky and powerful. I hadn’t realized I missed it. After Harry I’ve never been with another man. It didn’t feel right. Then I met Astoria and all thoughts of Harry were shoved back. Oh, Astoria. If you could only see me now. Would you be proud I follow my heart, like you told me countless times?

I close my eyes and I press my forehead against his. We’re standing in silence. Neither of us moving. I feel Harry’s breathing evening out. He isn’t making those small sounds that follow after crying ones eyes out anymore. Believe me, I know how they sound. I wailed after Harry left me, the sheer volume of it could’ve drowned out a howler. I flung all my china through the room and then broke down until I was reduced to a sore, raw bundle of sad despair.

Stopping my train of thought, I ask him: ‘Do you still want me to leave?’ 

Silence follows. Then: ‘No.’

I stroke his hair, putting my hand in the nape of his neck. I could stand like this forever. 

‘Why did you come back?’ 

I retract my head, so I can look at him. ‘I bumped into Ginny. I don’t for a second believe that was by accident. You have got one hell of a power-woman at home, Harry. You are a lucky man.’

‘I know.’ Harry looks like he is fighting back a new fit of tears. We can’t have that. So I kiss him. Harry’s eyes do the comical quick-changing thing again before settling on the passion I didn’t realize I’d missed so much. He tilts his head and opens his mouth a bit, looking questioning. Harry! I can take a hint. No need to rub it in.

To get back at him, I thrust my tongue in at full force. It elicits a perfect moan from him. Our tongues are playing with each other, seeking each other out, checking if the right spots still are the right spots. It’s strange, kissing someone you knew intimately long ago. His hand grabs my arse, while he grinds his cock against mine and my brain shuts down.

We keep on kissing. There’s a primal reaction in both of us. If we keep this up, we’re going to dry hump each other on the desk. That’s not how I want it. Reluctantly I break the kiss. 

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Harry’s panting.

‘Did that feel like wrong to you, Potter?’

He blushes. I’d forgotten how adorable it makes him look. I’d forgotten how he likes me to jibe at him. How it turned him on when I insulted him. I also remember how he craved the tenderness he was deprived of in his youth. How much love he needed and how much he has to give,

‘There’s nothing wrong, pet. I just don’t want... After all those years I don’t want us to fuck in a sodding shed over a desk.’

‘Country residence.’ His voice comes out gruff.

‘Over a desk in a sodding country residence. Do you?’ He is silent. I can clearly see his desire, it’s telling me ‘why the hell not’.

‘I want to spoil you, Harry. I want to tease you, kiss you, stroke you until you’re so over sensitized, you’re crying. I want to map your whole body, lick your nipples, tug your hair. I want to open your tight hole, stroke your pleasure spot with my finger. I want to suck your cock while I do it. Then I want to lather you in lube and fuck you in languid movements. I want to feel your come spill over me, your tight hole clenching around my cock, sending me over the edge too.’ Harry’s eyes are black with arousal, he licks his lips and shivers at my words.

‘Does that sound like something you do over a desk in a fucking shed?’ 

He shakes his head, realization dawning. ‘When?’ He asks breathless.

‘I think you should talk to Ginny first. Promise me. No secrets from her.’

‘I couldn’t if I tried. She’d see right through me.’

I nod. ‘Owl me when you’re ready.’ Reluctantly I leave. My erection is pressing painfully in my trousers. I’m in desperate need of a long, hot wank under a long, hot shower. I take one look back and walk away, before I almost change my mind (I’m only human, after all) and the sight of Potter, disheveled, lips bruised from kissing, almost makes me come in my pants. I blow him a kiss and apparate home.


	6. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry arrives home and finds his beautiful wife waiting.

When I arrive home, Gin is already waiting for me, sitting on the porch swing Lily always loved so much. Her legs are propped up under her as she slightly swings to and fro, a crocheted blanket covering her fine legs, leaving her ankle free. Her blouse has tightened over her breasts because of her sitting position, giving me a nice view of her bosom.

She still is the most beautiful woman I know. But more gorgeous than her appearance is her kindness, straightforwardness, wit and her power to do anything for the ones she loves. I could never have wished for a better mother for our children. I love her so much, it sometimes hurts.

Right now she looks nervous.

‘How did it go?’

I laugh. She must’ve deduced it already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll put a longer one up later today (European time)


	7. Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry and Ginny talk.

I’m waiting for him. I wish he was here already. I’ve never wished for something in my life this badly. I don’t know which outcome I fear most. Him and Draco getting together, or him being destroyed by a rejection.

Finally, I see him stepping up the walkway. His tread seems lighter than it has in years. I take one look at his hair, unrulier than ever, and his swollen lips and I know.

‘How did it go?’ I ask him, already knowing the answer. He laughs. I pat next to me. Harry sits himself down. We sit in silence for a while, watching the fireflies in the garden.

‘How do we go from here?’ He asks me. ‘How are we going to do this?’

I swallow. I have thought about it. Quite a lot. But now fantasy has become reality, all my prefabbed answers suddenly are meaningless. ‘I don’t know, luv.’

He looks sideways at me. ‘Are you still sure you want this? If it makes you unhappy, I... I’ll have to stop...’

We both know it’s not true. Now he’s started this, he can’t stop it. I don’t want him to stop it. ‘We’ll figure it out, luv.’

He nods. ‘Do you... do you want to know what happened?’

‘I’m not sure. That’s one thing we have to sort out.’

‘I could try and tell you? If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.’ I nod. Harry starts telling me. I see the emotions in his face when he tells me he thought all was lost. I’m almost crying myself. His face lights up when he tells me how Draco came back. Then he comes to the last part. He hesitates.

‘Did you kiss?’

He nods.

‘Did you do... anything else?’ Way to go, Gin. Eloquently formulated, this.

He shakes his head. ‘I wanted to.’ He looks away. Blush forming on his cheeks. 

‘But?’

‘But he wouldn’t let me. Not there, not without you knowing.’

‘Oh.’ I’m speechless. I guess Draco is more of a gentlewizard than I gave him credit for.

Harry starts rubbing circles around my ankle bone. ‘We will get this sorted out, right? I don’t want to lose you. Or him.’

‘I know. Me too.’ His looks seems scrutinizing.

‘Are you regretting you-‘

‘No! Harry, no. I’m not. I just... I need to get used to this. Okay? It’s... I’ve... never done something this bloody bonkers before. And you know I’ve done some pretty bizarre shit in our lives.’

Harry laughs. I frown at him. ‘Even more bonkers than that time you took the candelabra and-‘

‘Harry!’ I squeak indignantly. ‘You promised never to talk about that anymore!’

‘Oh dear, I must’ve forgotten. What about that time when Bill came in while we were-‘

‘Harry!’ I smack his arm. Hard. He smirks at me. ‘Stop it!’ I semi-shout.

Something transitions in his gaze, as he tells me: ‘Make me.’

Without hesitation I fling my mouth to his. Before I know it, we’re kissing fiercely. Both struggling to get the upper hand, not letting the other win. Sometimes the sex is like that with us. Competitive, but ludicrously hot.

That’s when I know it’ll all be alright. It’ll be hard work, but it’ll be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smutfilled, so I’ll see you tomorrow! 
> 
> Oh, and I would love to hear your thoughts about this story.


	8. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Auror Harry has some rather indecent interrogation techniques, but Ginny doesn’t complain (because it’s kind of hard to do with your mouth full).

Ginny kisses me. I’m still semi-hard from my meeting with Draco. Images of the things he said he’d do to me flash through my head, turning me on even more. But no, wait. If I want this to work, I must focus on Ginny. She deserves that.

Both of us struggle for the upper hand. She loves it this way. Competing, besting each other. I’m starting to see a pattern, because it’s what Draco and I always have done too. But enough! There is a lovely, hot woman waiting for my attention. And I know just how to arouse her.

I push her away and get up, looking sternly at her. I’m using what Gin calls my ‘Head Auror Potter glare’. I notice her reaction to it. She shifts on the swing, eyes dark, small smirk on her lips. If I keep this stance up, she’ll be trembling with anticipation.

‘Mrs. Potter. We are looking for an extremely rare version of an invigoration draught.’

She blushes and averts her eyes. She looks delicious enough to eat right now. ‘Why, auror?’

‘This potion has been taken without the owners consent. We are searching everyone in close proximity. You do realize I have to search you too for illicit potions?’ 

‘Please, Auror. I can’t be found with any dose of invigoration draught. My husband, I’m sure you’ve heard of him, he’s very important for his legislations against illegal potions that leave polyamorists energized enough to please all their lovers?’

Inside I die of sniggering. That bloody perfect wife of mine. Of course my outside doesn’t show. ‘I think I might’ve heard of him, ma’am’.

‘Then you also must understand I really cannot be found with anything on me.’

‘Ma’am, I’m just going to search you. No one is talking about any illegal potion just yet.’ She is already getting up from the seat. My mouth twitches slightly. So eager.

‘That is enough talking for now, ma’am.’ I’m switching to an even sterner voice. ‘Hands against the window pane, ma’am.’

She gets up quickly, but adjusts herself halfway. Too late, love. I’ve already seen how much you crave this. Slowly, catlike, she moves to the pane and puts her slender hands against it. She wriggles her arse at me. ‘Like this, auror?’ Her voice comes out huskily. I really need to think about non arousing things, but all that plops up are images that make my erection even harder. I decide to cast a quick spell on my cock to create a magical cock ring, or I won’t last another five minutes.

‘Spread your legs, ma’am.’

She doesn’t do it. She’s going to put up a fight. It’s a good thing she’s not looking my way, because there is no way in Hell I could hide the lust that’s rushing through me. 

‘I’m not going to repeat myself, ma’am. Spread your legs. Now.’

Still not a single shift. I grab her hair and kick her legs wider. I hear a tiny gasp when I pull her head back a bit, using her auburn hair as leverage. ‘You’re hurting me, auror. I’ll file a complaint.’

‘I’m entitled to use reasonable force to hold you down, ma’am. Unless you would like me to cuff you?’ I can see her reflection in the window. Her hazel eyes are a pool of want.

‘That won’t be necessary, auror. I’ll comply for now.’ She spreads even wider, pressing her soft bum flush against my groin.

‘I’m going to search you now.’ My hands start at her sides, gently tapping from top to bottom, making sure I “accidentally” touch the sides of her breasts every now and then. I take a good while to search her legs, starting at the ankle and working my way up. I’m circling her thighs, raking my fingers up and down. I hear her whimper. 

I get up again and push myself flush against her, making sure she feels my strength. She likes it when I overpower her. I start searching her front section from behind. Her slender body that I know by heart, the soft pouch on her belly, the one that inevitably forms when you’ve had three kids. She hates it, but I love it as it holds the memory of her pregnancies. I take care to softly pet it, stroke it and knead it, fingers slipping in the hem of her skirt every now and then, touching bare skin. She leans into me, surrendering herself to me.

As I make my way up, I feel her shiver. Her hands slide to my hair. ‘Hands back on the window, ma’am.’ She looks at me challenging through the window, but complies. Her smoldering look shows me she’s got something in store.

I tap upwards, reaching for the underside of her small but perfect tits. I stroke my hands over the bottom half of her bra, kneading them, before reaching into her cleavage. I feel her shudder. ‘Auror, what are you doing?’

‘Searching.’ I simply reply as I touch her tits, knead them and push them together. I slip my hands in her bra and search out her nipples. I stroke them until they are hard like cherry pits under my fingers. 

‘Ah... Harry!’ She throws her head backwards.

‘That’s Auror Harry for you, ma’am’, I tell her and tweak her nipples. She moans that moan, the one that could get you off without touching yourself. Merlin, where did I find such a perfect woman? I lick a stripe in her neck. Suddenly I let go and fish a small vial of something out of my pocket. ‘Aha. And where, ma’am, did this potion come from?’

‘Oh no, auror. You caught me.’ She turns around, looking innocently through her fluttering eyelashes.

‘Step away from the window, ma’am.’ She complies, looking flustered. I start circling her, hands behind my back.

‘Did you really think you could get away with this?’ I see her checking the surroundings. Oh, this will get even better. I know her every move, I know what she’s planning. I stand behind her. ‘I will have to do a full body and cavity search now. Just to make sure you’ve got not other stolen goods.’

‘Oh no auror, please.’

‘Let’s get inside, ma’am.’ I open up the patio door. ‘After you.’

When she’s entered, I deliberately fumble with the curtain, to give her some time. Of course she makes a dash for it. 

‘Ma’am!’ My voice is angry as I fumble some more. I hear her running up the stairs and follow her up. She runs into our bedroom and slams the door. I push it open again, to find her on the other side of the bed. My face grimaces as I corner her, slowly, like a predator that wants to play with his prey.

‘Ma’am, article 305 section b clearly states an auror can restrain a suspect when she’s a flight risk.’

‘No... oh no. Auror, I will do exactly what you ask of me. Please, no cuffs.’ Her lip trembles. I’m not sure if it’s from anticipation or played fear. 

I bare my teeth in a growl. ‘Too late for that. Turn around and hands behind your back.’

‘No.’

‘Next time I won’t ask nicely, ma’am. Now turn around.’

She keeps standing there, looking defiantly at me, her hazel eyes sparkling with provocation. I tackle her down (careful I don’t hurt her knee), with a special auror move, and pull her hands behind her back. My knee is on her butt, restraining her. I cuff her with special cuffs a muggle police officer once gave me. I pull her hair with one hand, lifting her head, and whisper in her ear: ‘You will be very sorry you disobeyed me, Mrs. Potter. I will have to do an extra thorough check now.’

I get off her back and pull her up. She looks so hot. Her blouse is partly open, revealing her tits, her hair ruffled and her skirt is askew. I open her lush mouth (she struggles, of course) and hold my thumb in front of it. ‘If you bite me, I’ll make sure to punish you, understood? And do I have to remind you that there is a word you can use to stop me?’

She rolls her eyes. ‘Har, I know. Please get on with it.’

I shake my head. ‘I’m the one giving the orders. Do you know your word?’

She sighs. ‘Red.’

‘Excellent. Now back into character, Mrs. Potter.’ I stick my thumb in her mouth and feel around for hidden evidence. She sucks on it looking me straight in the eye. My cock stirs it’s neglected head at the sight.

I remove my thumbs and let my hands slide down, stroking her throat, her cleavage, her belly, her lower back, her arse. She shudders. I move them under her skirt and into the hem of her knickers. I pull them down.

‘Step out of your knickers. Now.’ I use my hands to part her arsecheeks and feel between them. She doesn’t particularly like having anal sex, but she sometimes does to accommodate me. Today is not one of those days, as it’s all about her pleasure. ‘You are lucky the potion doesn’t fit there.’ I tell her as I make my way to her front. 

Her pubic hair is moist when I stroke it. She pushes against my hand, wanting me to move further down. Teasingly, I slide my fingers down, not touching her clit, until they reach her entrance. I push my finger in. And another. She shudders. 

‘What have we here, ma’am? Another vial?’

‘Oh officer, I promise, it’s the last one. Please, don’t tell anyone.’

‘I must file a report.’

‘No, please. My husband. It will end his career.’

I wait a moment, appearing in thought. ‘I’m a straight auror’ I reply. 

She snorts and leans in to whisper in my ear: ‘Straight, my arse, swinging both ways is indefinitely more accurate’. I smile in her hair. 

When I pull back, I tell her: ‘I am a decent auror ma’am. Nothing you can do will change my mind.’

‘Nothing, auror?’ She smiles seductively at me, as she gets on her knees. I lean down and tell her: ‘Love, I’m so aroused, if you suck me off now, I’ll come within seconds.’

‘Bring it on, auror.’ She smirks. ‘Auror, If I suck your cock, will you please let me get off with a warning?’

‘Only if I get to fuck your face.’ I tell her as I open my trousers and take my cock out. 

‘Auror, please. Anything but that. I’ve never swallowed a cock that deep.’

I put my cock back in my trousers. ‘I’m sure the Prophet will pay me an excellent fee for a transcript of your arrest then, ma’am.’

‘No Auror, I’ll do anything for my husband. Please.’ She opens up.

I cancel the cock ring spell and push my prick in her mouth. Man, the look of a woman (or man) putting her mouth around your cock, seeing it disappear inch by inch between her wet, soft lips. It’s the most fucking gorgeous thing you’ll ever see.

I push in my prick with one hand, and hold her hair with the other. I try to fuck her slowly, but she looks at me longingly, her red mouth around my cock, her eyes filled with raw desire. I thrust deep into her mouth and come in an embarrassing three thrusts. ‘Fuuuuuck’, I hear my hoarse voice growling as I spoof her up. I take a moment to collect myself.

‘Do you want the cuffs on or off?’

‘I’d rather have you tie me to the bedpost, auror, to continue your search. Otherwise I might run off.’ She replies, a bit of sperm trickling down her chin. If I was 17 again, I would fuck her this instant. That look. But sadly my prick usually doesn’t warm up that soon anymore.

I help her up and remove he cuffs, gently massaging her wrists before throwing her onto the bed. She is a big bad suspect, you know. No need to be too gentle.

‘Incarcerous’ I mutter, conjuring ropes to tie her arms to the bedposts.

‘Auror, please. I’ll behave.’

‘The theft that was reported counted three vials. I’ve only retrieved two. And I suspect you’re not going to tell me where the last one is.’ She purses her lips. ‘Just as I thought. You leave me no choice but to do a proper investigation, ma’am.’

I lick her nipple, while stroking the other with my fingers. They are so hard. I tweak them a bit, while my mouth licks a trail down. She whimpers and lets her legs fall open. ‘You might want to search me down there, auror.’

I lift her skirt up, baring her bottom. Her cunt is so wet, there’s moisture dripping between her legs. Slowly I slide my hand between her thighs, working my way up. The other hand finds her nipple again. She writhes underneath me. When my hand reaches her pleasure spot, I give it a teasing stroke before pressing my finger into her cunt to spread the lovely warm fluid that’s pooling there.

‘Harry, I can’t take much more. Please. Make me come.’

I know she’s close when I start rubbing circles around her clit and she moans the moan. I suck on her tits, licking them with devotion. It doesn’t take long to finish her. A few soft strokes and she is screaming my name, her nipples hardening and her back arching. 

She lies there, a panting mess of disarranged perfection. I cancel the spell and rub her slim wrists to get the circulation back, before lying next to her.


	9. Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry declares his love and Ginny is content.

He lies next to me and strokes my hair. I’m still recovering from a mind blowing orgasm. I love it when we play and I particularly like our Badass auror scenes. Harry doesn’t always feel like it though, it’s too close to his everyday job, but he sometimes does it for me.

‘You were wonderful, love.’ He looks so appreciating, so full of love, I feel my throat tightening.

‘You too. I must’ve done something really nice to deserve you going full auror on me.’

He sniggers. ‘How about being such a gorgeous wife? Who bears with me and takes all my irritating imperfections without too much complaining? Who burns my toast to absolute perfection and warms my heart and my cold tea?’

I chuckle. ‘Bollocks. It’s because I talked to Draco, right?’

His expression turns serious. ‘Yes. I know he came back because of what you talked about. I... Thank you.’

‘It’s okay.’ His long, slender fingers strip me of my blouse. ‘Why, Harry, I didn’t know you had another round in you! You must be careful at your age!’ 

He smacks me as I’m laughing. ‘I’m only one year older, Mrs. Potter.’

‘I know. I picked you so that when my beauty diminishes, your eyesight is so bad you won’t notice it.’ He snorts, but then a serious look forms.

‘You will always be the most beautiful woman to me, saggy tits and grey hair or not.’

I smile. He turns me around to spoon me and fondles with my hair.

‘Gin?’

‘Hmm?’

‘Do I tell you enough how much I love you?’ His fingertips are brushing my back, caressing me. I get goose bumps all over. He tenderly kisses my neck as I hum. Every doubt I had about this has disappeared like a puff of smoke. Everything will be fine. This man? He has enough love for a whole bloody army. He can handle another lover beside me. I sigh content.

—


	10. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry invites Draco and Ginny helps him with a little problem.

Gin and I discussed this. She proposed staying with her brother for a while, but it somehow feels wrong to have Draco over in our home. Someday, but not yet.

We settled on a muggle holiday park. One that has tiny cottages, with lots of privacy. It’s neutral territory, with no press or nosy neighbors. I’m owling Draco the apparation point and the date. Restlessly I await the return of Jareth, our pet owl. It arrives within 10 minutes. Someone is eager.

‘I’ll be there.  
Yours,  
DM’

I feel an erection forming in my pants. This is truly happening. Ginny enters and looks at my bulge before asking me: ‘need any help with that, husband dear?’ I smirk and open my fly.


	11. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco is too eager for pureblood customs, but decides to screw it all.

His owl arrives in the late afternoon, two days after our meeting. I was starting to get afraid he or Ginny changed their minds.

When the owl arrives, I all but run to the window. Compose yourself, Draco, I think. Only to rush forward and send back a reply. It’s my home, I can rush if I please. No one’s here to see me make a fool of myself anyway.

I pack for the weekend. I’m not sure what I’ll be needing. The note said casual muggle attire, so I pack three suits, two pantaloons and even a tailormade jeans. When the packing is done, the waiting begins. I’m restless until Friday morning, needing more wanks than at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, three short chapters today. I’m working on the Drarry smut and expect a new installment of a smutty quickie tomorrow! (Because, hey, if you’ve been randy for this long, you wouldn’t last for hours too, right?!)


	12. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco wants to talk and Harry tries to take it slow, both failing miserably at their resolutions in their haste to undress each other.

He enters our holiday cottage and looks around. I’m expecting remarks about the interior, but as he looks around, all he tells me is: ‘At least it isn’t a closet’.

‘No, I came out of that after Hogwarts.’ We grin, both remembering the fuss it caused when the Prophet found out my bisexual nature. 

‘We need tot talk.’

I nod. ‘I’ve reserved seats at the restaurant. We’ll talk there. Right now, I have more urgent needs.’ He returns my look with a desire that makes my spine turn into a liquid.

Draco strides over to me and grabs my arse. ‘I’m looking forward to ravishing you.’ He whispers. ‘I wonder if you still scream my name when coming.’ I feel myself swelling at a dizzying speed.

Draco captures my lips in a searing kiss. We stand there, deepening the kiss and stroking each other where we can reach. He helps me pull my sweater over my head, while I unbutton his shirt, both kicking of our shoes at the same time. Not wanting to break kisscontact, I reach down to open his trousers and push them down. He unbuttons my jeans and yanks them off, together with my boxers. I try to step out of them, but of course I stumble. His strong hands catch me.

‘Try to stay in one piece until I split you open, would you?’ He growls as he presses me onto the bed. I shiver at the anticipation. Sex with a male is so different. Especially with one that is just as strong as I am.

We resume kissing, removing our last garments. His hands stroke my cock, that is already embarrassingly hard. He whispers a spell and I feel the coldness of a slick lubricant on my cock, balls and arse. I yelp. ‘You could’ve warmed it first, you prick!’

He smiles. ‘That would make me predictable. Where is the fun in that?’ His finger is already searching out my hole, as he gently presses the tip in.

‘What happened with mapping my body until I was writhing and over sensitized?’ I ask him.

‘Have you seen yourself? You already are.’ He tweaks my nipple underlining his statement. I gasp and indeed, I writhe. 

‘See?’ He looks entirely too smug as he resumes lathering my arse in lube and adding a finger, his other hand stroking my cock.

I moan. ‘You might want to slow a bit, or I’ll be coming all over you in a second.’ I look at him, seeing my own arousal mirrored.

‘Don’t worry, pet. I’m sure I’ll be able to keep up with your Gryffindor haste.’ I feel his cock pressing against my leg and know he’s just as worked up as I am.

When he’s opened me enough, he lays on top of me, pressing his calloused body on me, holding my hands above my head. Ginny likes to be overpowered, but I’d forgotten how much I like it myself.

‘This turns you on, right? I haven’t forgotten.’ He releases my hands and lines up his cock with my hole. As he presses it in, I groan at the sensation. It has been so long anyone touched me there, I have trouble relaxing.

I see a flicker of doubt on his face. ‘Do you want me to stop?’

‘Don’t worry, handsome. It’s been a while.’ I grab his arse and pull him closer.

Draco smiles. ‘Same here.’ He gently pushes in further, as his hand finds my cock and slowly starts wanking it. It helps me relax.

Draco presses in even deeper, until he’s balls deep. We lie still for a while, both getting used to the feeling. Then he pulls back and looks up at me. There’s a sinful look in his eyes. A small, smug smirk plays on his lips.

‘Want me to do all the hard work, Potter? I never knew you were this lazy. You’d better make it up to me later.’ He thrusts in. I moan. Again. I moan louder. 

‘I’d forgotten how vocal you are.’ He pushes in deeper and deeper, and suddenly he’s at the right place. I see stars as his prick hits my prostate over and over again.

‘Draco... ah... I’m close. Oh... Draco!’ I can’t keep silent.

‘Come for me, pet. Scream for me.’ He pants. I feel his cock stiffening and know how close he is. My hand flies over my cock. Draco’s perfect prick hits my prostate once more and I come, spilling all over my hand, stomach and Draco’s stomach. I scream his name while I do it, eliciting a loud moan from him. His thrusting becomes erratic and suddenly he stills and shudders. He moans as he comes, buried deep in my arse.

After he retracts his cock, he falls down, onto my chest. I stroke his hair.

‘Harry?’ He asks me, when he’s got his breathing under control.

‘Yes?’

‘Why did you ask me to bring clothes? I’ve got a feeling we won’t be engaging in a lot of activities that require clothing.’

I snigger and kiss his perfect, soft, tousled hair.


	13. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco and Harry eat and talk, and Draco is pestered by his feelings.

We sit down in the muggle restaurant. Thank goodness he didn’t take us to a pub. I would’ve been ludicrously overdressed. He looks at me like I’m the most gorgeous human being on earth. It delights me, until I realize he looks at at least one other person like this. It brings me down to earth quicker than a dragon with wing cramps.

‘Draco, it’s hard for me...’ His look is serious. Darn, this is the moment he’s going to tell me it was all a mistake.

‘I...’ He fumbles with his hair. I want to get up, to leave this place. What was I thinking? 

‘Draco, I’m... fuck it, what I’m trying to say is: I think I love you.’ He blushes as he says it. A delightful, pink stain on his tanned face.

‘Yes. I seem to have that effect on people.’

He swats me. ‘Seriously, Draco. I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you. Not ever.’

This time I pink. ‘I... I deeply care for you too, Harry. I need time to love again.’

‘That’s honest. And hopeful.’ He adds.

We eat in silence. My margret de canarde is heavenly. I ordered for the both of us, as Harry almost ordered langue de boeuf. When I asked him if he always likes to eat beef tongue or if he’s feeling particularly adventurous tonight, he paled a bit. That’s why he’s eating a steaming bowl of Ratatouille now. 

‘We do have to set rules, though. I know you care deeply for Ginny too.’

He nods. ‘Ginny and I already talked a lot about this. We both feel that, if you want it too, we should have a conversation together.’

‘Yes, that would be best, I agree.’

‘Also, I think honesty is the key word here. I’m going to floo Ginny this evening.’ 

I nod and try to ignore the pang of jealousy that flares up. We finish our plates and go back to our... shed would be granting it more credit than it deserves. Cupboard? No, that would be unnecessary insensitive. Broom cabinet? Yes, that’s much better. 

Harry tosses me on the bed and presses his fingers in my mouth, while unzipping his pants. I suckle on his fingers, greedily waiting for their replacement. Harry doesn’t let me down as he presses his cock deep inside my mouth. It’s been a long time since I engaged in any cocksucking activities. I smile at my own phrasing. 

‘Are you laughing at me?’ Harry mocks me. ‘We can’t have that.’ He tells me as he thrusts his prick even deeper in my mouth. 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra little bite of Harry and Draco, because I felt like it today :). The end is nearing, but I’ve got a few extra smut filled chapters in mind. I’ll put these up later as separate stories because of their triggers.


	14. Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry floos Ginny, who does her best to keep her jealousy at bay.

‘Hey luv!’ I wave at him brought the floo. He looks pleased. ‘How is it?’ 

Harry tells me how nice it’s been up to now, and how it’s still not over yet. How considerate Draco is and how he saved him from eating beef tongue. A few weeks ago, I would’ve thought you’d gone bonkers if you told me that Draco Malfoy was a friendly human being, but seeing him through the eyes of Harry, I realize he must be a better man than I know.

I laugh with Harry, seeing the same sparkly giddiness he showed when we were just together. And I swallow. I know I mustn’t be jealous, but it’s bloody difficult when you see your significant other this happy, while you aren’t the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, real short chapter today. More to come tomorrow!


	15. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco, Ginny and Harry talk and Ginny and Draco discover they have more in common than they thought.

After the weekend, Ginny and I invite him over to our home. Ginny has gone beyond herself to cook a delicious dinner. She did inherit some of Molly’s cooking talent. She’s just too lazy a housewife to show it off often, but I love her anyway. She’s perfect as she is.

I’m nervous as Draco knocks. Will they get along? It’ll only work if we’re all in this together. He enters, looking gorgeous. His long hair is shining, as are his eyes. I can see he’s nervous too. We both freeze at the doorstep, not knowing how to greet.

Ginny pokes her head from the kitchen: ‘Don’t be bloody barmy, you two. I already know you fuck, so I think I won’t spontaneously combust into flames when you peck him on the lips.’ She disappears.

‘She’s something.’ Draco smiles broadly as I kiss him. I agree.

Draco’s brought a posh looking jar of chocolate cookies and a bouquet of bright yellow daffodils for Gin. She takes them flustered. ‘Thanks, hun. That’s real gentlemanly of you. It almost makes me forget you’re screwing my husband.’ I startle at her jibe, but Draco lets out a bellow of laughter. She laughs too.

‘Nothing like a good bashing to break the ice. Now, if you’ll excuse me for a moment? I need to go stir something. You can go talk about me in the living.’

‘No thanks, lass. I would rather help you and gossip about Mister Potter, if it’s the same to you.’ Ginny laughs and holds out her arm.

‘Off we go, then.’

Laughter instantly fills the kitchen. I’m glad to realize they chatter away together. They seem to be getting along much better than I hoped for, sharing the same twisted sense of humor. It eases my tension.

‘I know!’ I hear Ginny say. ‘I hate it when he does that! He snores louder than a forest troll.’

‘Oi!’ I yell, ‘I can hear you two, you know!’

‘We know, Harry. We’re not daft. We just don’t give a fuck.’ Draco replies, his posh voice saying rude words does inexplicable things to my southern region.

When we’re seated and halfway through our meal, I think it’s time. ‘We need to set some rules. Draco, Ginny, I’m so happy to see you sitting here together at this table. You have no idea how much I love you both.’

Draco flusters, but Ginny replies: ‘I do know, you big sap. You’ve always had more love to give than any other bloke I ever knew. And you don’t even realize it. It makes you the most bloody beautiful man I know. Sorry Draco’, she adds as an afterthought, ‘no offense’.

‘None taken. I know I’m not the most generous person on earth.’

‘You are generous Draco, and wonderful, and Ginny, you are too. I want you to know I both love you. Each in a different way. I could never compare that love, so that’s my rule number one: no comparing. You’re both special to me, and I couldn’t choose, just as one can’t choose which child he likes best. I had to choose all those years ago, and see where that left us.’ I see them nodding.

‘Next, I want to be honest. To the both of you. Never hiding seeing the other. The way I feel it, we are in this together. As two of the most important people in the world I really hope you’ll get along. I can’t force that, though.’ I gulp. It’s difficult to talk like this. So pragmatic and businesslike. It’s the exact opposite from who I am.

‘We need to keep communicating. Are there things you want me or don’t want me to do?’

Ginny looks up: ‘No threesome. I’m sorry Draco, that’s something I’m not ready for yet.’

Draco looks at her: ‘Shame. I wasn’t opposed.’ His grey eyes are dead serious.

Instead of being angry, she swats his arm and laughs. ‘Draco, you utter cunt. Harry’s trying to have his bloody important conversation here.’ He laughs too as they share a moment of eye contact. I feel a bit left out and realize that’s how they sometimes must feel too.

She clears her throat. ‘I want to know when you’re with Draco. I don’t want to worry sick when you’re not arriving home. I don’t know how I feel about you living somewhere else, so I really hope you’ll continue living here. Of course I don’t mind it when you sleep elsewhere some nights, but your home is here. Draco, you are always welcome too. I want you to feel at home. But when Harry and I play, I expect you to respect our... my privacy.’ Draco nods.

‘I want to have these conversation regularly, so I expect us to eat together every week, to prevent the trolllike miscommunication crap, that I know the both of you are more than capable off. And don’t you fucking dare to deny it.’ She sounds like a mixture of Molly an Hermione, a scary as hell combination.

She thinks a bit. ‘Oh yeah, as I’m an utter idle housewife, I expect both of you to take turns to cook for our weekly meetings too. And that’s about it.’ She looks at Draco, expectantly.

Draco is silent for a while, choosing the right words. ‘I don’t ever want to feel second best. You cannot let me into your life and not mean it.’ 

‘I do-‘

‘Shush.’ Draco holds up his hands to silence me. ‘If you ever feel this happening, I expect you to talk to me about it. Not to Ginny or someone else. Not about me, but with me. Okay?’

I nod, Gin too.

‘Until I move, I will continue to live in the house I live in now.’ 

I choke. ‘Please, tell me you don’t have plans to move?’ I selfishly hope it’s not overseas. He always was fond of fucking Paris.

I see Gin rolling her eyes, as Draco tells me: ‘Saviour of the Wizarding World, but Daft when it comes to Domestics. What on earth will we do with him?’

‘Fuck some sense in him. You wanna go first?’ They burst out in a fit of giggles.

When the laughter has settled down, Ginny adds: ‘He means moving here, you daft prick.’ 

Oh.

‘I agree with your lovely wife that we need to discuss our triad regularly, to avoid misconceptions. Our feelings should be a principal discussion point, to prevent any of us from having undesired thoughts.’ I hum.

Draco is silent for a while. I can see him considering if he wants to tell us more. Deciding he does, he complements: ‘You want honesty? I must say, I already have felt jealous of what you have on more than one occasion, and I await more of these moments. You two have more history and you already chose her once over me.’ He is right, even though my heart never really could make the choice.

‘As an only child I’m not used to sharing much. I need you to help me when it gets difficult. To be short: I want to feel loved and needed and you’ll probably get some emotional crap and a raging dose of constant bickering from me, that I hope doesn’t scare you, Potters.’

I smile. Ginny clasps her hand over his. ‘I feel the same, hun. We must make certain a fucked up feeling doesn’t last too long. But that’ll be alright. We all are verbally strong people, we can voice what we like and dislike.’

‘Don’t forget stubborn.’ Draco adds. We are silent for a while.

‘I... I’m not sure how we go from here. We’ll figure it out on the line, right?’ They nod in unison. I’m so relieved, I could cry. I love these people more than anything in the world. Except my children, of course, but that’s a whole different kind of love. I get up and give Draco a long kiss, before making my way over to Gin and snogging her too. 

It surprises me that the gesture comes so naturally and doesn’t make me feel awkward at all. Maybe Ginny is right, maybe I’ve got more love to give than I realize. I look at the two of them and know I’m the luckiest wizard alive. I pull them together in a hug.


	16. Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ginny realizes a few things.

I look at his eyes. They are bright from tears. Don’t think I didn’t notice, Harry dear. I’ve known you for quite some years now. I can see how excited you are and I see the way Draco looks at you. Like he wants to devour you, but doesn’t want to with me watching. As if I would mind. Wait? Where the fuck did that thought come from? Well, maybe I wouldn’t be opposed to see some of the gay porn I write firsthand. I make a mental note to share this sometime during our dinner dates.

I know we’re both the same, him and I. We both want to see you happy. I am startled how well we get along. He’s wittier and kinder than I gave him credit for. I can see why you fell for him all these years ago. Even if his true character was buried under layers of prejudiced soil then. But you always were one to see the good in everyone, weren’t you, luv?

This will work out. And if it doesn’t? I’ll hex his balls up his forehead. Or yours, depending on who hurts who.


	17. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco contemplates.

She looks at him with so much devotion, for a moment I’m taken aback. I know I once felt the same. It needs to resurface a bit more, but I know I’m almost there. I decide I mustn’t be jealous. He didn’t chose me then, but he does choose me now. And her. It’s funny how compatible we are. I start to develop a deep liking for this auburn haired, witty woman with her heart on her sleeve.

We are more alike than I ever knew. Ginny and I? We’re both selfish, we both know what we want. We won’t forget ourselves when making someone else happy. She just hides it better. 

Selfless love is more Harry’s thing. Not everyone is as generous as Harry Potter, not everyone has as much love to give as him. Even my bratty Hogwarts student self knew how unselfish this man was and bullied him with a hero complex I now recognize as an altruistic desire to help and love. We must be careful with him. Of all three? I think he’s the most likely to get hurt.

We won’t let that happen. It will be hard at times, but I know we’ll try. Try our hardest. Because both of us want the same: to bring joy to this man that has already been through hardships unnumbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! One small chapter left and after that three seperate installments of smut. They won’t be added as chapters to this fic, because the roleplay elements (non-con) result in a change of warnings and I don’t feel like that does justice to this fic.


	18. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco, Ginny and Harry visit Disneyland Paris.

‘I’m not getting in that... what’s it called? In that Tower of Terror. Never!’ Draco’s already pale complexion is turning ashen with fear.

I hear Ginny grin. ‘You’ll survive, hun.’ She tries to coax him to come with her, but he doesn’t budge. Ginny rolls her eyes. ‘I think I saw some stairs for scaredy cats, maybe you can take those.’ Draco glares at her.

‘You take this ride then, and see if I care if you don’t come out in one piece.’ He makes a face at her.

Ginny raises her eyebrows at me, knowing after living together for half a year now, I have a better change of talking some sense into him on this.

‘I’ve got it under control, love. You can go. We’ll see you down.’

‘Sure?’ I nod. ‘I’ll be off, then!’ She salutes and enters the ride. Ginny lives for the rush. She likes the feeling of flying and being at an amusement park comes close when you can’t get on a broom, doctors orders. I understand she doesn’t want to wait.

I feel Draco shake besides me. ‘Har, I’m serious. I’m not going to do that. Those muggles with their contraptions of death. I’m content with my life as it is. I don’t want to die prematurely.’ He is whining now. I sigh and turn around to face him.

‘Dray, handsome, hundreds of muggles make use of this every day and there never is news of someone dying.’

‘Ever heard of a cover up? I’ll bet you the muggles chuck all their persona non gradas in here and leave them to die a quick yet painful death.’

‘We skipped this yesterday, but today we’re going to try it, okay? Want me to ride it first? So you can see what it’s like?’

Draco clutches onto me. ‘No Har, please, don’t leave me here alone.’

‘What if we wait for Gin to come back up and go together?’

‘Still not doing it.’

I sigh again. This will be a long day. I’m considering my options when a kind looking elderly muggle couple come up.

Draco whispers: ‘They aren’t going to ride this, at their age?’ Before I can reply, the woman walks over to us.

‘Je pense que j'ai eu un peu peur?’

‘Sorry, je ne parle pas Français. Je suis Anglais.’ I hope she’ll understand me.

‘Ah, you’re British. We’re Canadian. It’s nice to speak some English. Is he afraid of elevators?’ The woman asks.

I nod.

‘Oh dearie, I used to have a cousin that had just the same. She got over it during the Big Black Out in New York. She was stuck in an elevator for hours with a famous psychologist, who made her count backwards from 1000 and had her distinguish her keys in her pocket by touch alone. He said distraction was the key. It worked like a charm.’

She pinches Draco’s cheek. ‘Such a lovely, clever boy as yourself should be able to get over your fears, right?’ She follows her husband into the elevator.

‘Good luck!’ She waves encouragingly.

‘Well? Do you want to ride the elevator too? Or do you want to take the stairs? Disneyland is waiting for us, you know. And Ginny too. I bet she can’t wait to ride the real tower of terror.’ I’m already making my way to the stairs, when Draco pulls my arm.

‘Will you distract me?’ He looks frightened but determined. Well, this is unexpected. I’m fumbling in my pockets, to see if I have anything useful there, when a very sinful thought forms. Who ever needed keys to distract? I nod and let him pull me into the elevator.

I push the buttons. The doors close and the lift starts to make a thrumming noise, before it’s starting to move. Draco looks like he’s on the verge of a full fledged panic attack. I grab his arse and pull him close.

‘What are you doing?’ He squeaks.

‘Distracting, what does it look like?’ I grin as I kiss him, my hands caressing his arse and lower back. He moans into my mouth as he is kissing back. Before we know it, the elevator stops and with a loud ‘ping’ the doors open. I see Ginny standing outside the elevator, grinning broadly. ‘That’s clever, luv.’

Reluctantly I break the kiss. Draco whines ‘Why? Just when I had so much fun.’

‘Well, we could always ride the elevator back up if you want?’

He pales again, and quickly gets out, hooking his arm through Ginny’s outstretched one. ‘I’m proud of you, hun. You did great. Want to ride Space Mountain with me today? If you want, I can kiss you through it too.’ Gin makes kissy sounds with her lips. Draco laughs with his whole body as he swats her arm. She kisses his temple and rests her head on his shoulder. Draco leans into her. I watch them leave for breakfast fondly, a small smile lingering on my lips. Did I mention I’m the luckiest wizard alive? Well, I sure as hell am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and following this fic! I will add extra smut in seperate fics, but this main one is done. I loved writing this triad and I hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Smut suggestions are more than welcome!


End file.
